world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
040415BeauDoir
galactoidArrival GA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 22:42 -- 10:42 GA: Doir knocks on Queen Beau's room. "yo breau you there?" 10:43 CA: Beau is walking down the hall, and lucky enough, he spots Doir. "I am here yes. Breau?"... 10:44 GA: "breau. so uh, you know how lily is a total loose canon who don't play by the rules?" 10:45 CA: "Those are words that can describe her, yes." Beau crosses his arm. "Did something happen?"... 10:45 GA: "well, i talked with libby, and we would like your help teaching her to be a well-adjusted adult who is moral and not incredibly impulsive." 10:45 GA: "yes, she's- keep this on the dl..." Doir whispers. "having an affair with miloko." 10:46 GA: "now, darmok, he will kill her if he finds out." 10:46 CA: "You want me to.. what was it that Sorser boy said.. give her etiquette lessons? And a what? I thought they had quadrants?"... 10:48 GA: "they're red for one another, pretending to be kisemesises, and not etiquette, just general life lessons obi-wan style." 10:48 GA: "try your best to be a morality chain of sorts." 10:49 CA: "That's certainly an issue, especially, considering the.. nevermind. So you want me to be a positive influence basically?"... 10:50 GA: "yeah. she needs guidance, and im not exactly the best at it, and libby is far too busy to be there for her too often." 10:51 GA: "i know its kind of a lot, but you were really good at helping me see whats best." 10:52 CA: Beau thinks for a moment. "Ok, I will try to help her." He pats Doir on the shoulder. "After all, I have lots of experience."... 10:53 GA: Doir smiles. "heheh, yeah. thanks a gazillion, man. plus, you cant die twice as her obi-wan, so... perfect fit?" 10:53 CA: "I can still cease to exist."... 10:54 GA: "i mean, i guess? if you went up against rilset." 10:54 CA: "No, I am a ghost, outside of the dream bubble. If the thing keeping me together is removed, I will literally cease to exist."... 10:55 GA: "ohhh. what, are you like a robot now?" 10:55 CA: "No, more like a lich."... 10:55 GA: He boops Beau on the nose. "oooooh. do you get any special powers?" 10:56 CA: "Not any more than the ones I get from being a ghost."... 10:56 CA: "Or a god teir."... 10:56 GA: "damnit. whats your phylactery?" 10:57 CA: Beau takes out a captcha card, within it is a small dream bubble. "This." He puts it away quickly... 10:57 GA: "its... its a bubble. your phylactery is a bubble." 10:58 CA: "Its not a bubble, it's a dream bubble. It is an echo of the bubble im *supposed* to be occupying."... 10:59 GA: "well, jeez, dude. can you scream 'chekhovs gun' any louder?" 11:00 GA: "i mean, not only could it be popped, used as a way to blackmail you or sami, or turn evil if the original one is gone, but it's also just lying in your sylladex unprotected. it could totally pop for like, no reason." 11:04 CA: "There is not much more I can do, except wrap it in bubble wrap. And trust me, I would sooner die, then work against you all."... 11:05 GA: "wait, do you have bubble wrap?" 11:05 CA: "No, that was a joke. And, something tells me that if the dream bubble survived shooting through the void on the ark, it is not so fragile."... 11:06 GA: Doir quietly pouts. 11:06 GA: And crosses his arms. 11:07 CA: "Thank you for your concern Doir, I will make it a point to ask if it is anything to worry over."... 11:07 GA: "oh" 11:08 CA: "oh?"... 11:09 GA: "nnnnothing..." 11:09 CA: "Were you upset because I dont have any bubble wrap?"... 11:09 GA: "...yesss." 11:10 CA: Beau chuckles. "I'm sure there is some on base.. somewhere."... 11:11 CA: "Oh and, you are closer to Lily than I. Is there anything I should know about her, that I haven't learned myself?"... 11:12 GA: "dont tell her things you want her to do she'll just do the opposite of it." 11:13 GA: "and dont tell her i put you up to this." 11:13 CA: "You got it boss."... 11:13 GA: "heheheh, i think you mean captain." 11:14 GA: "youre capn grey" 11:14 GA: "oooh, or capn chess" 11:14 CA: "I uh.. I feel like this is a running gag that I was not present for the spawn of."... 11:15 GA: "probably? but really, i dont see why you play chess. i mean, your whole thing is being smart, but chess doesnt demonstrate intelligence. its just a matter of practice and memorization as an excuse to feel superior." 11:16 CA: "I don't play chess to feel superior, I play it because I enjoy it. Do I need another reason?"... 11:16 GA: "yes, i am the fun police here to police your fun. you have to fill out a form on all reasons why you do fun things." 11:17 GA: "and actually, that chess thing was a reference." 11:17 CA: "Doir, I thought we had taked about not reducing people to tropes and refrences."... 11:17 GA: "i wasnt! i just have always wanted to make that reference." 11:18 CA: "It sounds like you were just making an insult directed at me, to be completely honest."... 11:19 GA: "ugh, dude, why would i insult you? youre like the smartest person i know, you just dont know like even a quarter of my references." 11:20 CA: "We grew up in very different enviroments."... 11:20 GA: "werent we both like rich or something?" 11:21 CA: "Yes, but you apparantly entertained yourself with different media then I. Like Sailor Moon and the like."... 11:22 GA: "honestly? i didnt even see sailor moon until after i became a magical girl." 11:23 CA: "I.. see."... 11:23 GA: "yeah, i was pretty normal up until the game started." 11:24 GA: "heheh, good times." 11:25 CA: "There is no such thing as normal Doir."... 11:26 GA: "right? im always tellin people that." 11:27 CA: "I suppose you influenced me as much as I influenced you."... 11:28 GA: "hahah, i made you stupider." 11:28 CA: "You are not stupid Doir."... 11:28 GA: "riiiight?" 11:29 GA: "its like, be a bit silly sometimes, and everyones calling you stupid and a tool all the time. i have more dignity when im acting undignified than quite a few people." 11:29 CA: "I admire your self confidence."... 11:30 GA: "me too!" 11:35 CA: "If that is all Doir, I must be going. Thank you for your time, uhm, captain green."... 11:36 GA: "holy shit, it is a running gag now." 11:36 GA: "but uh, yeah! later, tater!" 11:36 CA: "I will take your word for it. In a while croccodile."... 11:36 CA: He continues down the hallway, waving behind him... -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 23:37 --